Percy Jackson Ravaged
by Alex - Alexis Dawneye
Summary: Sure, the Titan war is done...for now...but new demigods keep surging in! Following the story of Lillith, Alexis, and Alex, this is one of my favourite things to have written in a while.


Introduction

Greetings, reader. It's of the utmost importance that you understand the world that this story is set in. We simply cannot plunge you into this without a slight background. Now that that awkward moment is out of the way, let's get down to business.

The world of Percy Jackson, Ravaged is extremely similar to ours, as it is nearly EXACTLY the same. If you have kept up to date on the Lightning Thief series, then you understand. However, if you have absolutely no idea what I am talking about, I would recommend bashing yourself over the head with a blunt object several times to either jog your memory or simply forget that you've read this.

[Okay, Alex is telling me that's a bit harsh, and if you did that I'd be liable for telling you to do it. So, I'll say this once. I'm snarky. That's the nice way of putting a six letter word that involves a female dog. If you want a kinder author, go read his Kingdom Hearts story.]

Now that "order" has been restored, and a new Great Prophecy has been given by the new Oracle, Rachel Dare, demigods are once again flooding Camp Half-Blood. This story covers three main half-bloods, who will be listed below. The skeleton is below, in case any of you realise that in the future you've come up with some fabulous demigod that you think is worthy of surviving in my Camp Half-Blood. I warn you, I'm a fan of the Rowlingesque style. [In other words, I do enjoy killing off characters. Bye-bye, Dobby!]

Unsure of what parent? Eh, I'll post a list of powers available to demigods based on their parents eventually. Otherwise, you can get creative, too!

So, with all of that out of the way, look below this to get to the "good" part. Whatever.

Oh, by the way, sorry Alex isn't uploading this time around. I stole the laptop to start work on this project.

Cheers, Mate.

Alexis Dawneye,

Divine Princess of the Heartt Dynasty

_**SKELETON:**_

Name: [Name of Demigod]

Age: [How long have you been alive?]

Sex: [If you don't know, look!]

Personal Details: [Hair colour, skin tone, freckles, birthmarks, wierd _physical_ traits, and the like]

Backstory: [For once, yes, I am asking for your life story. Give it, or get lost] [This bit is only for you blokes, 'cause all of my character's stories will be revealed as the main story continues. Can't toss out all the juicy bits just yet, can I?]

Mortal Parent: [A mortal parent, you know, the one who _doesn't_ live on Olympus]

Divine Parent: [The one that _does_ live on Olympus (or in the Underworld, now that I think on it). This is NOT a guarantee you'll get who you want.]

Special Traits: [Insanely smart, incredibly good-looking, crack shot with a bow. Eh, anything'll do here, really]

Powers: [What preturnatural abilities are provided by the Divine Parent? I'll fill this part out, thank you very much]

Fatal Flaw: [Well, this shouldn't need to be explained too much, should it? You know what it is, and I have to as well. Once more, only if you're submitting a character.]

Consent: [I, (your name here) hereby authorise Alexis Dawneye to use my character (heretofore referred to as 'Material') in her fanfic, and relinquish all proprietary ownership to her. I can claim that the character was my idea, but material given becomes property of Alexis Dawneye for use in whatever bloody way she pleases. In no way am I to attempt to initiate removal of material from this story, or any future uses. This agreement is not subject to arbitration by any other than Alexis or Alex Dawneye.] [Just fill out your name and add this bit, but ONLY if you're submitting a character design. Don't place this in your Gaia guild thinking you're such hot stuff, because then all you're doing is giving me free people.]

1)

Name: Alexis Ravenwing

Age: 16

Sex: Female

Personal Details:

Brown, wavy hair. Hangs to the small of the back.

Slightly tanned skin, not enough to be underneath a sun lamp, but enough to go outside regularly.

Cat-tailed eyes. Left is brown, right is dark gold.

Tall, 6'

Slight muscle tone.

Petite waist, smaller-than-average bosom, and petite hips.

Weight: 128 pounds.

Mortal Parent: Lady Isabella Ravenwing, She of the Dancing Tea Leaves

Divine Parent: Poseidon, the Earthshaker

Special Traits:

Smart-aleck

- Quick to anger

- Flirtatious

- Competitive

- Strong-Willed

- Stubborn

- Wizz at maths

Powers:

- Can breathe underwater

- Only gets wet when she wants to.

[OH, HAHA! Alex just explained the joke. I swear, you know what I mean. Bloody dirty-minded idjits.]

- Capable of creating earthquakes.

- Can take the form of liquid for nigh-instantaneous travel, similar to shadow-walking. [Can only be used twice a day at the time of writing, though this may increase. The same tolls apply to aqua-form as they do to shadow-walking (i.e. tiredness, power burnout, etc.)]

- Can always summon a horse when needed.

- Gains special abilities when fighting in water (i.e. regeneration, increased speed & strength, etc.)

WHEN BLESSED: When blessed by her godly parent, Alexis has complete control over water, and dominion over all sea (and horse) life.

2)

Name: Alex Dawneye

Age: 15

Sex: Male

Personal Details:

- Thick, shaggy, messy black hair. Akin to something Bieber-ish when someone forces a brush through it...if the brush survives.

- Pale skin

- Cat-tailed eyes. Left is green, right is blue.

- Short, 4'5"

- Very slight muscle tone, excepting his six-pack.

- Petite...period.

- Weight: 88-93 pounds.

Mortal Parent: Zectal Dawneye

Divine Parent: Nike, Goddess of Victory

Special Traits:

- Endearing

- Genius

- Romantically un-savvy

- Competitive

- He's like an anger-management fuse, he has a long build-up and a giant explosion when he's taken too much.

- Influential

- Open-minded

- Creative

Powers:

- Can jump much farther than normal people, almost appearing to fly through the air.

- Can glide when jumping from high distances, extremely tolling on the body.

- Has increased athletic ability, even though his appearance would suggest otherwise.

- Has an aura of luck/winning. More likely to succeed, and those around him are more likely to succeed as well.

- Can drive anything.

- Charm-speaking, a birth gift by godmother Aphrodite.

[Heh, see what I did there? GODmother? xD Gods, I'm hilarious.]

- Can bless/curse someone to dramatically increase/decrease their odds of succeeding/failing.

WHEN BLESSED: When blessed by his godly parent, Alex gets a ghostly pair of wings (angelic) attached to his back. He hovers over the ground constantly, and gains the ability to fly. His ability to bestow blessings/curses increases exponentially, essentially guaranteeing the chance of victory/defeat.

3)

Name: Lillith

Age: 14

Sex: Female

Personal Details:

- Short, spiky hair. Dyed a different colour nearly every day.

- Pale.

- Prismatic eyes. Change colour depending on evironment and mood (If she's surrounded by water and mad, the blue of the aquatic environment and the red of the angry make her eyes a prism of the purple colour spectrum).

- Average: 5'3"

- Very slight muscle tone.

- Slightly larger-than-average build. Larger-than-normal bosom, normal waist, larger-than-normal hips.

- Weight: 148 pounds

Mortal Parent: Rowena Freeland

Divine Parent: Iris, Goddess of Rainbows.

Special Traits:

- Incredibly kind

- Good judge of character

- REALLY good eyesight.

- Poor thing's right about mute, doesn't speak much.

- Extremely patient.

- Can brighten a room [hehe] simply by standing in it.

- EXCELLENT COOK

Powers:

- Can scry anything that light touches.

- Sees an extra two colours on the ends of the light spectrum. Has no name for them.

- Can emit different colours of light for different effects, one combat and one passive:

Red:  
Combat - Emits an EXTREMELY dangerous ray of light that acts as a blade, capable of cutting through nearly everything.  
Passive - Generates heat.  
Orange:  
Combat - Emits a ray of light capable of combustion.  
Passive - Can mute feelings of pain and provide nourishment.  
Yellow:  
Combat - Emits a ray of light that inflicts enemies with fear, creating visions tailored to their own persanal nightmares.  
Passive - Shines brightly, illuminating a fifty-yard radius.  
Permanent - Lillith always glows slightly, like a glow-in-the dark doll. The colour shifts soothingly through the light specturm, effectively making her a good night-light.  
Green:  
Combat - Emits a ray of light that can summon dangerous fauna, such as thorns, roots, and poison ivy.  
Passive - Can coax plant life to grow at increased rates, most useful for gathering of berries and other natural foods.  
Blue:  
Combat - Emits a cone of light that steals oxygen from whatever it touches, effectively able to suffocate anyone or anything caught in the beam.  
Passive - Generates oxygen in water, useful when the quest leads you underwater and you AREN'T a child of Poseidon.  
Indigo:  
Combat - Emits a ray of light that creates sickness. Causes sweating, nausea, vomiting, and violent gas.  
Passive - Cures most symptoms of illness, cannot cure illness itself.  
Permanent - Lillith never gets sick. She cannot get sick unless cursed by a god.  
Violet:  
Combat - Emits a beam of light that banishes whatever it touches to the Void, making it disappear until the light is shone over the exact same place and the intent to bring it back is shown.  
Passive - Can reveal hidden or lost items.

- Can write in the air in rainbows.

- Can send an Iris-message from anywhere there is natural light.

WHEN BLESSED: When blessed by her godly parent, Lillith can use all of her light beams at once, or create 'white' or 'black' light. White light can invigorate anyone or anything, even those at deaths door. Black light, however, slowly chips away at the target's life force until it is permanently erased.


End file.
